


It's Such A Sinful Thing, But I Can't Help But Lust For You

by NeverListenToThem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverListenToThem/pseuds/NeverListenToThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 22 year old man, who has an adopted 12 year old son. One night, Harry just couldn't resist the temptation anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Such A Sinful Thing, But I Can't Help But Lust For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for ao3, so I hope it's good!

     Harry was sitting on his bed, reading a book as he waited for fatigue to wash over him. He had put his son to bed about two hours ago, and Harry sighed as he thought about his adopted son, Draco. He had filled out the papers when he was 20, and two years later, he was raising a happy, bubbly boy whom was at the ripe age of 12.

     His thoughts wondered, to the day he had first seen Draco. He had walked into the adoption office, wanting something to fill the void in his life. The people at the foster care were a bit skeptical, Harry being a gay, young man who wanted a son, but soon after, Harry proved that he had no intentions of wanting to do anything to an adolescent as he asked if he could see the younger children. But as soon as Harry saw the sweet innocence of the blonde's pudgy face, he knew he wanted him.

     After two years, he still couldn't help the want he had for the boy. His sweet face flashed through Harrys mind, and his sweet melodic voice rang in Harry's ears as Harry thought about the first time Draco had called him 'Daddy'. As his mind raced with the inappropriate thoughts about the younger boy, he felt his cock twitch, and stir with life, and Harry cursed himself mentally.

     He should be thinking about men like he thought about his adopted son. But he couldn't stop himself as he brought his hand down, slipping his fingers under the elastic and shuddering, as he slowly palmed himself through his boxers. He tossed his book aside, the plot and pages long forgotten as Harry thought about the blonde's plump lips and doe eyes. Harry slowly pulled off his pajamas pants an his boxers and he gasped as his flushed cock was exposed to the dim light and, an cool air.

     Harry reached down, and he slowly rubbed his balls, teasing himself and he grew harder as he closed his eyes and thought about how the blonde's cheeks had flushed as Harry called him 'pretty' once before. Harry shuddered as the images became more vibrant, and he finally wrapped his hand around his semi-hard cock as he thought about how Draco's pert ass must feel around him, tight and hot.

     Harry moaned softy as he stroke himself, and he gasped as he flicked his wrist at the head of his cock. He was too caught up in his thoughts, too submerged in the images of his adopted son, and too wound up in the pleasure his hand was doing to him. He wanked himself, his hand flying up and down his thick cock, too out of it to notice that his door was opening.

     "Daddy?" Draco's soft voice called, the sound reverberating throughout the room, and Harry's eyes snapped open. His thoughts disappeared as he pulled his hand  away from his length, and he sat up in bed. He pulled the covers over his bottom half, for what modesty he didn't know. He snapped his head towards the doorway, seeing the blonde he was just thinking about in tears.

     "Draco?" Harry asked, slightly horrified as his voice came out rough and rugged. The blonde didn't care, or seem to notice, as he ran through the door and he flung himself into Harry's arms after he has successfully climbed onto the mountainous bed. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer, and trying not to moan out loud as the blonde's plump bottom rocked against his fully erect penis.

     "Draco, what's the matter, sweetie?" Harry asked, after he cleared his throat, and he thanked god that it didn't come out as husky as it once was. The blonde sobbed into the older man's chest, and he pulled away when he had calmed down enough.

     "It hurts, Daddy. Make it go away." Draco croaked out, sobbing when Harry didn't immediately do anything. Harry frowned, not knowing what on earth the boy could be talking about.

     "What hurts, love?" Harry asked, and Draco huffed with annoyance, pulling himself away from Harry and shoving his pajama bottoms down to his knees, letting his little cock spring out. Harry gasped as he looked at it, and he almost moaned out loud as he seen that Draco's willy was fully erect and standing proud. Harry licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry and he so badly wanted to wrap his lips around the boy's member, wanting to taste the younger lad.

     "It hurts, Daddy. Make it go away." Draco repeated, demandedly, and Harry tore his eyes away from the boy's length, looking at the lad's face instead. Harry looked up at his, biting his lip.

     "What do you mean, baby?" Harry asked, his voice coming out husky again, and he mentally cursed himself for the impending thoughts he had for his son at the moment.

     "Do what you were doing." Draco said, and Harry almost blushed, had his cheeks not had already been flushing. He was painfully aroused by his adopted son, and he wanted so badly to do that... but he knew he couldn't.

     "I can't, baby." Harry said, and shushing the boy's cries as he whined at Harry's rejection. "It's wrong." The brunet explained, and Draco whined even louder, fat tears gathering in his eyes once more, threatening to spill over.

     "Please, Daddy. It's hurting me." Draco begged, and Harry groaned softly at the blonde's pleading eyes. Harry shushed him, knowing it was wrong, but he could feel his resolve weakening.

     "Shh, baby." Harry said, and he bit his lip, thinking this over one last time before he decided that they both needed this. "Lay down, and take your kit off." He finished and Draco smiled gratefully at him, and he did as he was told, obligating Harry's requests.

     Draco stripped his clothes away, and he laid down on the bed, waiting, and anticipating for Harry to do something, do anything but just sit there and stare at his bare body. Draco felt a little too exposed under Harry's intense green eyes, blushing as Harry continued to gawk and ogle.

     "Please, Daddy." Draco whispered, and Harry was snapped put of his lecherous gaze, and dirty thoughts about the young boy beneath him.

     Harry didn't waste another second, and he settled in between the boy's legs. While biting his lip, he pressed his fingers into the boy's soft, thick thighs. Harry raised his hand, trailing his tongue on his palm; licking to get it wet enough for the boy. Harry finally wrapped his hand around the younger boy's impressive sized length. Draco arched his back, letting his eyes fall shut as he let out a breathy moan. The sound went straight to Harry's aching member, and he groaned as it was starting to get on the verge of being painful.

     Harry moved his hand up and down, feeling the drag of his rough hand against the boy's soft, hard cock. Draco moaned again, writhing beautifully against the bed beneath Harry, and the blonde continued to let out soft gasps of pleasure. Harry watched the boy's cheeks color, getting red, and flushed with desire as Harry tugged at the boy's member.

     Draco fisted the sheets, and he opened his eyes, looking up at his father. Harry bit his lip as he seen Draco's eyes glazed over in a hot lust. He almost moaned out loud as he seen that the boy looked freshly fucked out already. Harry took his hand away, letting his eyes fall to Draco's member, looking at it unbashfully, as  the blonde whined at the loss.

     Harry groaned softly as he seen the boy's smaller length, as it was fully erect and rosy, and it was already starting to leak with want. Harry licked his lips as another blot of precome blurted from the tip, catching against the soft skin that was there. Harry leaned his head down, not even giving a second thought about what he was going to do, as his own want was growing too much. Draco cried out as Harry wrapped his lips around the boy's length, sucking on the silky head, and swirling his tongue around it to get as much of the sticky sweet substance as he could.

     Harry bobbed his head, closing his eyes and easily taking the boy's shaft to the back of his throat. Draco cried out again, bucking his hips. The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Harry moaned as more precome came out of the slit. Harry drew his head back, licking his lips and taking one of the blonde's hairless balls into his mouth, letting his teeth graze it and the boy cried out, again. Draco let his small hands fall into Harry's thick, ebony hair, and he allowed his fingers to fist the mass of locks, all while he arched his back again.

     "More, Daddy. P-Please." Draco solicited, overwhelming tears gathering in his eyes, and Harry moaned at how the blonde sounded. The brunet brought his lips back up and licked the underside of the blonde's shaft, reaching one of his hands down to tug himself off.

     Draco cried out, moaning loudly as Harry bobbed his head faster, sucking harshly, cheeks hollowing, and swirling his tongue around the blonde's member. Draco let the tears fall from his eyes, wetting his dried cheeks and making new, fresh tear tracks that trailed down his soft cheeks, ones of pleasure this time, not pain or discomfort.

     Then Draco felt it, an odd sensation forming at the pit of his abdomen, and then he felt heat pooling in his little groin. He felt his balls tightening, and he arched his bak again, overwhelming pleasure taking over his system, taking over his senses, taking over his mind, taking over him. He threw his head back, his breath coming out more rugged and he squeezed his eyes shut. His moans came out louder and higher in pitch as Harry drove his to the point in which there was no return. Harry was driving him off the brink of insanity, and towards a state all too new to him, towards a state, a place of euphoria all his own, something he's never known, until now.

     "D-Daddy, I need t-to-." Draco started to pant out, but he abruptly cut himself off with a moan, as Harry bobbed his head faster. The brunet tugged himself off harder, fisting his hand tighter around his cock. He was going to get them both off, he knew it. He brought his free had up and he grazed his fingertips against Draco's hairless ball sac, circling his fingers around each one before rolling them between his fingers.

     Draco arched his back, crying out and his mouth fell open, his pink, plump lips forming a perfect 'o' shape. He came, sitting into Harry's mouth and his whole body tensed, and the brunet swallowed as much of the sweet tasting come the boy produced. Harry pulled back; fisting the boy's length instead, and he kept rolling his balls, milking Draco's release. Draco relaxed, breathing rapidly, and he tried to calm down his racing heart. He opened his eyes again, looking up at his father, who was now wanking himself vigorously. But as soon as he saw Draco's flushed  cheeks, and hazy, glassy eyes, he came, hard. He threw his head back, shouting out Draco's name, as come dribbled onto his hand and stomach.

     Harry fell onto the bed beside his worn out, spent, and exhausted son. He pulled the blonde close, letting the boy snuggle into him, and he sighed with contemptment.

     "I love you, Daddy." The blonde said, yawning. Harry felt a little guilty about what he just did to his son, but it was his own decision to go along with, and there wasn't anything he could do about it now. As long as his baby still loved him, he was fine. So he just smiled down at the boy, feeling the guilt fade away.

     "I love you, too, baby." Harry said, kissing Draco on top of his head, an the blonde smiled against his sweaty chest. The blonde soon drifted fast asleep, and Harry wasn't long after him, as he too soon fell into a world of slumber.


End file.
